


Destiny Is A Gift

by TheBlackMuse



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Gen, Jim is the Dovahkiin, Lots of backstory, More characters to be added, Replacing Skyrim Characters With Trollhunters Characters, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, So You Don't have to Play Skyrim to Understand It, this is gonna be a long story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMuse/pseuds/TheBlackMuse
Summary: James Lake and his best friend were just trying to cross the border and return to their homeland. Instead they were taken prisoner and nearly executed only to be unexpectedly saved by the return of the dragons to Skyrim.Nobody has seen a dragon for centuries and now they are wreaking havoc all across the land. Now caught in the middle of the conflict due to pure chance, Jim, with the help of his best friend Toby, and the mysterious Claire must work to discover the mystery behind the dragons return. Before they destroy the world.But in a universe dominated by fate and prophecy there is no such thing as chance. And Jim is about to discover that he has a destiny far greater than he could possibly imagine. imagine





	Destiny Is A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting on Ao3 and I am crossposting from fanfiction.net. As always reviews are appreciated, particularly those that point out something I'm doing wrong. Basically this is a terrible idea for a crossover that wouldn't leave my head, so I'm going to inflict it on all of you.   
> Well that's it. Enjoy the Story folks!

The first thing Jim registered upon the return of his senses was that he was moving, which was odd since his legs were completely still. The second thing he registered was methodical clip-clop of horse’s hooves and the creaking of wagon wheels. He frowned and attempted to open his eyes and see exactly where he was.

It was then that he noticed was the agonizing pain pulsing through his skull. 

Jim winced keeping his eyes screwed tight against the pain, and sat up slowly from where he was slouched against what was presumably the edge of the cart. He tried in vain to recall how exactly he had come to be waking up in a wagon with the mother of all headaches.

‘We were in Bruma…right? And we WERE trying to hire a carriage… but there weren’t any available because Pale Pass had been closed… an avalanche I think. So Tobes and I decided we would have to go on foot and find a way around…’  
Jim frowned deeply, if he and Toby hadn’t been able to find a carriage in Bruma than what was he doing in one now?

‘Let’s see, we managed to pick our way through the Pale Pass, and avoid that band of ogres… and we’d just started crossing the border when…’

“Wait the border…” he muttered to himself, “there were those men in strange armor… they thought we were Imperials… and then…”

Horses, shouting, the clash of steel on steel, and the gleam of Imperial armor…

Jim’s eyes shot open, causing a sudden stab of pain to shoot through his head. 

“The ambush”, he exclaimed, “by the Eight, Tobes! Tobes where are you?”

He heard a familiar groan of pain next to him and jerked his head sharply to the right. He felt a surge of relief run through him upon seeing his best friend slumped against the wall of the cart seemingly unharmed. But that relief turned sharply to foreboding when he noticed Toby’s hands had been bound in front of him. An attempt to move his own arms quickly confirmed that Jim’s hands had been similarly bound. 

Jim closed his eyes once more, feeling panic swelling inside him. He and Toby may have been alive and unharmed but they were clearly also prisoners.

“So you’re finally awake”, proclaimed an unfamiliar voice.

Jim reopened his eyes and looked directly in front of him, noticing for the first time that he and Toby were not alone in their predicament. A tall blonde Nord sat opposite him in the cart, wearing the same kind of scaled armor as the men he and Toby had run afoul of before the ambush. Next to him slumped another Nord, even taller and brawnier than the first, and dressed in clothes that looked as if they belonged to nobility. For whatever reason the second man had been tightly gagged in addition to being bound like the others in the cart. 

“You two were trying to cross the border right”, continued the first man, “walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us and that damned elf over there”, he jerked his head in the direction of Toby and Jim blinked, confused. He turned to look and realized he’d been so focused on his friend’s well-being that he hadn’t noticed the fifth occupant of the cart.

It was a lithe figure in pitch black armor with a hood pulled tightly over its head. Like Jim and the others, the elf’s hands were bound tightly in front of it. For a moment he thought that, like Toby, the elf was still unconscious. Until it looked up and Jim’s blue eyes met a pair of startling blood red pupils, set into the most beautiful face he’d ever seen. 

She, for it was clear now that the elf was a woman, was a Dunmer, with an ash gray complexion that was unhealthily pale for her race. Coal black hair, punctuated by a streak of pure white, silhouetted her face, just barely peeking out from within her hood. Her well defined features appeared as if they had been carved out of stone, and her crimson gaze seemed to bore into Jim’s very soul. 

He stared for a moment dumbstruck, and then shook his head to clear it. Now was not the time to be gawping at strange women, no matter how stunning they were. He gathered his thoughts, and turned to address her, but was interrupted by another groan from his best friend.

Toby was stirring, blinking groggily and shifting in place trying to sit up. He let out another pained groaned managing to finally sit upright in his seat, still disoriented.

“Ugh my head hurss”, he slurred dazedly, “Whass going on, are we in a cart? I though we were gonna walk to the border.” He bolted upright in startled realization. “Wait the border, we were attacked, Jim”, he exclaimed jerking his head back and forth in search of his best friend. 

“Calm down Tobes, I’m right here”, he reassured the frightened Breton. Toby abruptly stilled his swiveling head and glanced over toward Jim assessing him for damage. His anxiety abated at the sight of his unharmed companion, it abruptly returned when he realized their predicament. 

“Oh man Jim what’s going on, why did those Imperial soldiers attack us we weren’t doing anything wrong!” 

“Probably because you were with them”, said a soft clear voice. All four men turned to look at the elf, who none of them had heard speak before. She gave brief nod, and jerked her head to indicate the two Nords on the other side of the cart. 

“What do you mean”, Jim enquired.

“I mean they’re rebels, the Imperials were likely trying to capture them and you were just unlucky enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Jim frowned; he and Toby had heard something about a rebellion during their travels through Cyrodiil, but they’d written it off as a small insurgency, one of the dozens of similar skirmishes that had occurred since the White-Gold Concordant. But from the way this woman was talking it sounded as if this was a larger conflict. 

Before he could question her further he was interrupted once more by Tobes. “Hey what’s wrong with that guy anyway”, inquired his friend gesturing to the gagged Nord with his bound hands. 

The man’s companion scowled, “Watch your tongue”, he said furiously, “you’re speaking about Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!” 

Jim’s eyes widened, he may not know anything about a rebellion but he definitely knew the name Ulfric Stormcloak. Next to him Toby’s face became deathly pale. “Ulfric”, whispered the Breton scooching away from the bound and gagged jarl. 

“Aye”, said the man seated across from Jim, “the leader of our cause and as true a Nord as there ever was! Though I’m not surprised you haven’t heard about our uprising in Cyrodiil, no doubt those Imperial milk-drinkers have tried to keep it hushed up.”

“Wait”, said Jim, thoughts swirling as he processed this new information, “if he’s the leader of this rebellion and they’ve captured him, then where are they taking us?”

Toby went even paler at the realization of their likely destination, while the Nord across from Jim assumed a melancholy expression. “I don’t know where we’re going”, he proclaimed solemnly, “but Sovngarde awaits.”

“No”, Toby moaned quietly, “this can’t be happening.” Jim just sat there, to stunned to speak, the realization that he was likely about to die because of a stupid coincidence, nearly too much to process.

“Hey”, the first Nord said quietly, “where are you three from anyway?”  
“Why do you care”, mumbled Toby staring vacantly into the distance.  
“Because everyone’s last thoughts should be of home.”

Toby snapped out of his daze and an expression of horrible sadness overtook his features. “Markarth”, he whispered, “we’re from Markarth.” His gaze unfocused again and he stared once more off into the distance, and Jim knew he was thinking of their childhood spent running all throughout the stone maze of a city, of being scolded for climbing buildings or playing too close to the smelter. Of Toby’s grandmother with her little potion shop and her fresh baked sweet-rolls, and of Jim’s mother and how she would heal their scrapes and bruises with just a touch.

Oh gods his Mother! She was expecting them to arrive at the College any day now. What would she think when her son and his best friend never showed up? Would she wait just a little longer, thinking they’d been side-tracked by some adventure or another? How long before she began making inquiries, or went looking for them herself? Would the legion send her a letter informing her of Jim’s execution alongside a band of rebels? Or would she have to find her son in anonymous grave somewhere? Would she even learn what happened to him at all or would she be left wondering for the rest of her life if her son was rotting away in a cave somewhere slain by monsters?

These thoughts filled him with a new determination, there was no way he’d just lie down and let them execute him and Toby for a crime they didn’t commit, surely if they spoke up the legionnaires would realize there had been a mistake. 

He was about to raise his voice in protest when he felt the cart begin to slow. He looked to his left and saw they were approaching a set of looming stone walls, with a wooden gate hanging open, waiting for them.

“This is Helgen”, the man across from him spoke up as they drove through the gate, “I used to be sweet on a girl from here”, he smiled reminiscently, “I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with the juniper berries mixed in.” His smile became bitter, “Funny”, he said, “when I was a boy Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe.”

“General Tullius sir, the headsman is waiting”, called one of the legionnaires.

“Good”, responded a swarthy man on horseback, “let’s get this over with.”

Jim studied the general closely. The man was nearing old age, but had not quite reached it yet, though his hair had clearly grayed before its time. He wore elegant armor that showcased his high status in the Imperial military. If this was the general, then he was the man Jim would have to appeal to, so he could save himself and Toby. If Jim was able to reason with him he could wind up being their savior. 

Of, course if he couldn’t, this man would wind up being their executioner instead.

His Nord companion sneered, “Look at him”, he spat, “General Tullius the military governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him, damn elves I bet they had something to do with this!”

Jim looked past the general to see that there were indeed three Altmer in Dominion garb mounted next to him. Two soldiers in traditional elven armor, and a woman clad in Justiciar’s robes. The woman’s cold gaze seemed to look right at him and he felt a shiver go down his spine. He shuddered, Justiciar’s had always made him uneasy, as they did most Nords, but something was especially off-putting about this was one.

The carts trundled slowly through the town attracting a crowd of gawkers as they passed. Some jeered insults at the prisoners in the carts, others watched in stony-faced silence, a few parents ordered their children back inside knowing what was coming. At last they came to a courtyard of sorts, in the shadow of a large stone guard tower and the carriages came to a halt. 

“End of the line”, proclaimed their companion grimly.

Jim’s heartbeat kicked into overdrive as an Imperial captain began barking orders. ‘Calm down’, he ordered himself, ‘you and Toby have done nothing wrong, all you have to do is explain that and everything will be fine.’ Just out the back of the cart he could see a glimpse of the stone block fixed in the middle of the courtyard and he grimaced knowing its purpose. 

The captain ordered the prisoners to begin disembarking, and Jim’s stomach began doing flips, he felt as if he was going to be sick. Toby didn’t look much better than he felt, and both Ulfric and his companion seemed resigned. “Come on”, said the ungagged Nord, “we shouldn’t keep the gods waiting for us.” Jim looked over towards the last member of their group and was surprised to find that she seemed completely unaffected. Her lovely face was as impassive as if she were ending a pleasant ride through the country, rather than a harrowing journey to the executioner’s block. 

One by one, each of them clambered off of the cart and moved to stand in front of a soldier who seemed to be consulting a piece of paper. 

“Step toward the block once your name is called”, barked the Imperial captain, “One at a time!” 

“Empire loves their damned lists”, snarled the blonde Nord.

Jim’s heart leapt. A list, they had a list! A list he and Toby couldn’t possibly be on! They could still sort things out; surely the Empire wouldn’t execute someone when they had no idea who they were. 

“Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm”, called the soldier who held the list.

A hush fell over the crowd, as soldiers, prisoners, and civilians alike turned to stare as the Jarl stepped forward head held high to meet his fate. “It has been an honor Jarl Ulfric”, said the man next to Jim. Whisper’s rippled through the assembly as the man went to join his people already assembled by the block.

The soldier looked back down at the list and his expression became pained as he read the next name, “Ralof of Riverwood”, called the soldier his voice clouded with some unidentifiable emotion. The other Nord, Ralof, glared daggers at the soldier as he stepped forward, making sure to jostle the Imperial with his shoulder as he passed. The soldier stared sadly after him, and then looked back down at his list.

“Claire of House Nunez”, he called.

The Dunmer woman stepped forward face still impassive and proceeded to join the congregation of Nords already at the executioner’s block. Jim felt a momentary twinge of regret that she would die today, but if she was on the Empire’s list it was probably for a good reason. He brushed away thoughts of the dark elf and focused on the situation at hand. 

The soldier had glanced down at his list and then back up at him and Toby puzzled. “You there, you aren’t on the list. Who are you”, he queried, confused at the presence of two seemingly random prisoners. 

Jim breathed a sigh of gratitude. “Thank the gods”, he said, “Listen there’s been a terrible mistake we’re just travelers who got caught up in the fighting. I’m James Lake and this is Tobias Domzalski, we’re both from the Reach. We were on our way across the border when we ran into your ambush.” “You have to believe me”, he said somewhat desperately. 

To Jim’s relief the soldier looked convinced; he turned to consult his superior officer. “Captain what should we do they aren’t on the list.” The Captain’s response quashed all of Jim’s hopes, “Forget the list”, she snarled, not even glancing at them, “they go to the block.”

“But Captain”, protested the legionnaire, only to be cut off by a vicious glare that allowed no argument. “By your order’s Captain”, he sighed resigned. He looked at Jim and Toby as dread pooled in Jim’s stomach, once more. “You and your friend picked a bad time to return to Skyrim kinsmen”, he said, “I’m sorry, there’s nothing I can do, but at least you’ll die here in your homeland”, he gazed mournfully at them, “I’ll make sure that your families receive your remains.”

“No”, said Jim numbly, he felt cold all over and didn’t even register the sounds of Toby sobbing behind him, or the Captain again ordering them towards the block. He stood there stupidly and offered no resistance even as a pair of soldiers took him by the arms and hauled him towards the other prisoners.

‘This can’t be how it ends’, he thought, ‘not now, not like this.’ 

But nobody seemed to care what his thoughts on the situation were, as he was tossed to his knees amongst his fellow prisoners. Vaguely he heard the sounds of the general giving some sort of speech, and the shuffling of Toby’s feet as his friend came to stand next to him. But it was like everything was happening underwater, distant and detached from him.

Until he felt a pair of hands grip onto his shoulder.

He looked up into the face of the Dunmer woman, still remote and vacant, save for her red eyes which seemed to express a hundred things at once. As those eyes pierced him he felt the fog lifting from his mind.

“Hey”, she said in that same soft voice from earlier, “you shouldn’t let them see you’re afraid, you’re better than that.” And with that she turned away from him and gazed back at the block that would be the last thing any of them ever saw.  
Jim gazed dumbly at her replaying her words in his mind over and over as he slowly climbed to his feet. She was right, I he was meant to die here than there was no point in going to his death trembling and screaming. He would face his end with courage, like a true warrior.

He heard the sickening wet thump of the executioner’s axe connecting with someone’s neck and almost lost his newfound resolve. But he rallied his courage again and decided it was better to just get it over with. 

So when the captain called for the next prisoner Jim prepared to step forward. 

He heard Toby call out his name in alarm and reach out to hold him back, and he turned to smile at his best friend. It comforted him to know that if he had to die today his lifelong companion was there with him.

“Be strong Tobes”, he told his friend, “I’ll see you in Sovngarde my friend.”

Toby’s eyes slammed shut briefly with grief, but he reopened them quickly and screwed his face into an expression of resolve. “Save me a seat Jim”, he whispered, watching as his best friend turn to walk towards his death.

Jim walked slowly toward the stone block where he would meet his fate, and kneeled upon the ground when he reached it. With one last resigned breath he placed his neck deliberately on the chopping block and prepared for the end. He angled his head towards the crowd so he could meet Toby’s eyes one last time and saw his best friend praying desperately. Next to Toby stood the dark elf, Claire her name was, who nodded approvingly at him. He smiled and closed his eyes.

Jim heard the executioner step toward the block, and heard him grunt as he lifted his axe. Vaguely he also heard another sound like a distant roar, but his thoughts were focused on other things. He hoped Toby somehow found a way out of this predicament; he hoped his best friend could survive to tell his mother that he’d faced his death with dignity. And he hoped it wouldn’t break her heart as badly as he knew it would. 

Huh, that was weird, it was almost like that roaring was getting closer, and was that flapping wings he heard as well. He could hear the soldiers conversing with each other, and the executioner setting down his axe. He opened his eyes and looked around.  
Everyone’s gaze was fixed on the distant sky and they were murmuring quietly amongst themselves as the flapping sound got closer and closer. He looked up in the same direction they were focused on and saw some kind of black dot moving rapidly towards the area. 

“What the…”, he muttered just as the thing… whatever it was gave an earsplitting roar and landed with a thump atop the guard tower, causing the earth to shake.

“What in Oblivion is that”, exclaimed General Tullius.

Jim stared up at the creature that had alighted on the tower. There was no way he could be seeing what he thought he saw, it simply wasn’t possible. There was no way there was a…

“Dragon”, somebody screamed.

The creature roared into the air and suddenly the sky became blood red and great balls of flame began to rain down from it. Seeing this unstoppable power, this monster of legend Jim’s only thought was to run, as far away as possible. As he attempted to find his feet Jim vaguely heard the general shouting for the guards to evacuate the town. He looked up briefly and saw the monster staring right at him. 

And then it spoke, “Dovahkiin Die! Fus Roh Dah!” 

Jim felt a wave of dizzying power hit his body and he staggered backward. His head impacted with the block and then he knew no more.


End file.
